One bottle opener which may be attached to a key chain is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,898. This bottle opener includes a body made of a polyamide, such as nylon, which may be fiber filled for added strength and rigidity. A steel edge gripper tool, for use in opening bottle, is joined to the body.
In addition, bottle openers have been introduced which are attached to or incorporated in a percussion instrument, such as a maraca. However, it has been difficult to use any such bottle openers to assist in opening cans, and especially the lift tabs of the aluminum cans. Thus, there is a need to provide an arrangement which includes a percussion instrument and a can opening tool provided therewith.